villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horned King's Army
The Horned King's Army (also known as Guards or Soldiers) are supporting antagonists in Disney's 25th full-length animated feature film, The Black Cauldron. They are the Horned King's henchmen. This group consists of about 646 guards. Background Physical Description The guards wield swords, spears, knives, and axes. Just about every one of them wear tunics. Some of them have various helmets and hoods, some of them have different colored hair (either black, brown, blonde, orange, dark brown, white, light brown, red, or gray), some of them are bald, and most of them have mustaches, beards, and stubbles. Personality While waiting to wake up his army of the dead, the Horned King has gathered in his castle the worst scoundrels in the kingdom of Prydain. The guards are brutal, murderous, destructive, and idiotic thugs who love drinking beer, watching in a sort of the gypsy dancer, torturing, and Creeper. Their role is specifically a simple, low-run work, looking for the bodies of the greatest soldiers to bring them into the lair of their master. Despite their unpleasant, vituperative, grotesque, strong, and nasty side, the guards fear the Horned King above all. When it comes to his castle, the festivities stopped immediately. The music stops ringing, the beer flows, and everyone is silent, waiting the orders of the master of the house. They can also be terrified at the sight of the Cauldron Born, who kill those who haven't managed to escape. The guards are mainly driven by the system of rotoscoping, which involves a sheet of tracing the movements of performers who played the scenes in the real time. Appearances ''The Black Cauldron'' One of the guards appear sleeping in a nearby chamber. The guard's dog sees Taran and viciously barks at him, waking the guard up. The guard (not seeing Taran) berates the dog and takes him to "make their rounds". They join the other guards, who are having a celebration for the capture of Hen Wen until an eerie and mysterious noise and electricity interrupts them. Suddenly, the Horned King magically appears in the room, much to the awe of his minions. Creeper orders one of the guards to bring Hen Wen near the Horned King's throne to interrogate her for the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron. When Creeper threatens Hen Wen for not complying, Taran (who was watching the whole scene from a tall pillar) stumbles to the floor, one of the guards prepared to kill Taran until Creeper says to release him. Taran refuses to instruct the pig to tell the Horned King where the black cauldron is, The Horned King orders Creeper and the judicial executioner to kill Hen Wen. Taran reluctantly decides to tell, but then tries to escape. Hen Wen escapes in a moat, but Taran is caught by Creeper and the guards throw Taran into the dungeon. While Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, and Eilowny tried to escape, the guard is pulling a cart carrying deceased warriors. The guards subsequently wait for the chance. The guards soon find out that Taran and Eilowny have escape. The guards supposedly tried to get Eilowny, Taran, and Fflewddur Fflam (who has soon escaped), but the plan failed. The guards soon capture the heroes again after they have the black cauldron. The guards run away in fear when the Horned King ruthlessly brings the deathless warriors to life. Trivia *They are voiced by Peter Renaday, Bernard Erhard, James Almanzar, Vincent Price (who also played Professor Ratigan and Zigzag), Wayne Allwine, Michael Dorn, Christopher Lloyd, Rik Mayall, Vic Perrin, Tim Curry (who also played Hexxus and General Von Talon), Jim Cummings, Thurl Ravenscroft (who also played Monstro), Richard White (who also played Gaston Legume), Keith David (who also played Dr. Facilier), Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Gary Schwartz, Bob Papenbrook (who also played King Wartlord), Joe Silver (who also played The Greedy), Robert Pastorelli (who also played Jimmy Detillo and Mertock), Jack Laing, Peter Ustinov, Candy Candido, John Stephenson, Patrick Swayze, Don Messick, Bill Hunter, and Phil Fondacaro. *Despite being the Horned King's minions, they aren't the secondary antagonists, Creeper is. Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Organizations Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Malefactors Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Vikings Category:Fighter Category:Teams Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Guardians Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elderly Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Opportunists Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Betrayed Category:Imperialists Category:Hegemony Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists